Harry Potter, The Musical
by Wicked Misty
Summary: My rewrite of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer musical episode, with Harry Potter characters instead Hey my friends said it was good...give it a try!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:**  
Okay, I don't own any Harry Potter characters and such, nor do I own the songs from The Buffy musical. All I own is the way I twisted the songs around to fit Harry Potter ^_^ If you sue me, you will get nothing so don't waste your time lol.  
  
Yes, these are going to be very...um...weird ::cough:: I first started with I've Got a Theory and just kinda started working on the other ones also. This is partially to blame on my friend Danielle :p so I'm not the only psycho one!

Going Through the Motions

  
  
Sirius was walking through the forest at night on the lookout for Death Eaters...when the songs first started.  
"Every single night, the same assignment. I go out and fight the fight. Still I always feel the strange aloneness; nothing here is real, nothing here is right. I've been making shows of trading jokes, just hoping no one knows that I've been going through the motions, joking through my part...nothing seems to penetrate my heart. I was always brave and kind of righteous, now I find I'm wavering." He came upon a Death Eater and had his wand ready. "Escape from my cell, find this life just doesn't mean a thing." He cursed the Death Eater, aka Lucious Malfoy.  
"He aint go that strength," Lucious sang.  
"Thanks for noticing." Sirius stupefied Lucious and more Death Eaters came out from behind trees.  
"He does pretty well with evil wizards but lately we can tell; that he's just going through the motions, faking it somehow," Beatrix, Snape, and Goyle sang.  
"He's not even half the dog he...," Snape sung before getting hit by a curse. "Oww..."  
"Will I feel this way forever? Sleep walk through my life's endeavor?" Sirius sang, cursing the remaining Death Eaters. "I don't want to be...joking through my part, losing all my fight. I can't even see, if this is really me, and I just want to be...alive."  
  
********************************  
  
Okay so that was great huh? lol I blame it on the boring class which is German. This is probably a lot better if you've seen the Buffy musical episode, or least heard the songs. Please review, even though I know it sucks lol. :)


	2. I've Got a Theory

**Disclaimer:**  
Okay still don't own anybody and all that...see the first chapter for all that stuff lol. Enjoy the second song!

I've Got a Theory

  
  
"What is going on? This is too weird!" Ron exclaimed. When the boys in their room woke up, they all started singing. The random singing was going on all over Hogwarts also, Professors included. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Cho, Fred, and George were all with Lupin in his classroom (he was back being the DADA teacher again...don't ask what year this is though ::shrugs shoulders:: )  
"I've got a theory...that it's a wizard...a dancing wizard; no that can't be right," Lupin muttered/sang to himself.  
"I've got a theory, some witch is dreaming, and we're all stuck inside her crazy Broadway nightmare," Ginny sang as Cho shook her hands like she was dancing.  
"I've got a theory, we should work this out," Hermione added as she opened a book on her desk. "It's kind of eerie, whats this cheery singing all about?"  
Ron stood up. "It could be witches! Some evil witches!" he exclaimed as all the women then turned to glare at him. He gulped before continuing. "Which is ridiculus cause witches they were persecuted, wiccan good, love the earth, woman power, and I'll be over here," he finished and went over to Lupin.  
"I've got a theory, it could be Malfoy!" Fred and George sang together, and were follwed by silence.  
"I've got a theory...," Cho started before being interrupted by the twins.  
"He's not as innocent as everybody supposes. He's got that blonde hair and dark eyes. And what's with all the potions? What does he need all those spells for? Malfoy, Malfoy, it might be Malfoy! ...or maybe House-Elves," the twins finished, hiding by Lupin after seeing Hermione's face at the house-elf part.  
"I've got a theory we should work this fast. It clearly could get serious before it's past," Ginny sang.  
Harry went to the center of the room, so everybody could see him. "I've got a theory, it doesn't matter. What can't we face if we're together? What's in Hogwarts that we can't handle? Voldemort, we've all been there. Same old spells, what do we care?"  
"What can't we do if we get in it? We'll work through it in a moment. We have to fight, we'll pay the price. It's curse or die," everybody sang together.  
"Hey my parents died," Harry added alone.  
"What can't we curse if we're together," everyone sang together again.  
"What can't we curse?" Lupin sang alone.  
" There's nothing we can't curse..." the group sand loudly.  
"...except for house-elves," Fred and George added mournfully.  
  
Now that the singing was over, everybody looked around at each other with weird looks on their faces.  
"Okay...yeah, definitely something weird going on," Ron stated the obvious.  
  
******************************************  
  
There's the lovely second song ^_^  
  



	3. The Potion

Disclaimer : I do not own anything sigh

The Potion Song

Snape was in a particularly bad mood because of all the singing and dancing going on. His mood made Neville especially nervous, which made him mess up his potion more then usual. It blew up and landed on several Gryffindors and Slytherins. They were all sent to the infirmary for Madame Pomfrey to remove the potion.

Once she finished magically removing the potion from everybody, they started singing (against their own will), lead by Draco. "She got...the potions...out," Draco sang loudly. "She got the potions out!" everyone else sang together.

The two houses glared at each other afterwards before looking in opposite directions. The Gryffindors left the Infirmary first, laughing about the Slytherins singing.

AN: Hope this didn't suck too much heh. I wrote this almost a year ago gasp


	4. Under Your Spell

Disclaimer: Still don't own em.

Under Your Spell

Harry and Ginny were sitting in the Gryffindor common room late at night, them being the only two still up. Harry had finally told Ginny that he liked her the other day, so they were spending as much time as possible together.

"We're supposed to be looking at our books," Ginny said as Harry put his arm around her.  
"But it's so nice in here tonight...we can't be bothered by books," Harry smiled. Just as Harry was about to lean over and kiss her, Colin Creevy snuck into the common room then ran for his room when he saw Ginny and Harry. This reminded Harry of something...  
"I saw Colin checking you out earlier today," he said as he snuggled against Ginny.

"Colin was?" Ginny tried to sound excited as she jumped off the couch. She turned around and grinned at Harry, making sure he knew she was joking. She squealed as Harry pulled her back down onto the couch.

"I'm gonna have to be all protective, am I? Cause I'm not big on the jealousy thing," Harry said as he hugged Ginny.

"No...I'm definitely happy being here with you."

(Song time...)

"I lived my life in shadows, never seen love from a boy. It didn't seem too bad though, I figured that was my life. Now I'm bathed in light, it just doesn't feel right."

"I'm under your spell, how else could it be, that I could feel this way? It's magic, I can tell...how you're here with me, watch out for that Whomping tree," Ginny sang as she and Harry magically appeared outside, flying on his broom.

"I see a life enchanted, you and me in the air. I always took for granted, nobody else was there. But your light shines, brighter then I've ever seen."

"I'm on your broom, floating in the air. You worked your charm so well, how could I ever dream, of anyone other then you?

"You make me believe...you make me believe...," she whispered in Harry's ear as he flew over the lake and stars twinkled just for them.

(End Song...)

"I love you," Harry whispered back to her, flying back towards the castle.

They magically appeared back on the couch in the common's room and made out.

Not too dopey, was it? Hehe..


End file.
